


Anne

by Skylar0Grace



Series: 2016 August Fic-A-Day Challenge [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"As she served the customers at the counter she quickly glanced at the family in the booth. It appeared to be a father and two sons, one of whom looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. She knew that feeling."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anne

“Have you got a lock on this demon, yet?”  
  
Buffy nearly dropped the plate she was carrying. As Anne, the waitress who didn’t have exceptional hearing, Buffy had deliberately shut out the chatter from the patrons as they talked about their lives. At first she entertained it, revelled in the normalcy of it. She grew to hate it when the conversations made her feel like more of an outsider than she already was. The unexpected words had slipped through her defences and Buffy used the reflection in the stainless steel beside her to zero in on the table. She didn’t want to serve them, didn’t want to be a part of that world anymore, but it seemed to find her wherever she went. As she served the customers at the counter she quickly glanced at the family in the booth. It appeared to be a father and two sons, one of whom looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. She knew that feeling. The father leant forward, his voice low.  
  
“No, but I’m closing in on it. Should be done in a couple of days and we can move on.”  
  
Relief flooded her. She could deal with some Hunters dropping in; at least they weren’t staying, weren’t here for her, wouldn’t need her. With frustration, she approached their table.  
  
“What can I get for you?”  
  
The father rattled off their order—a standard from what she could gather—and she tried to ignore the oldest son eyeing her. She didn’t offer a genial smile. She couldn’t remember the last time she had actually smiled at anyone. Buffy left the table and submitted their order but she turned around in time to see the teenager still watching her. He unabashedly grinned at her and she knew that he would be used to having that grin make a lot of girls weak. She would not be one. She turned away as though she hadn’t seen him. When she turned back around, he was standing at the counter. Waiting. His eyes fell to her name tag.  
  
“So, Anne, I was wondering if I would be able to get a glass of water with that order?”  
  
She was sure there was a glare in her expression but he seemed unfazed. She glanced behind at his table and caught the eye roll of the younger brother. He extended a hand.  
  
“I’m Dean, by the way.”  
  
A blank look at his hand was all she offered and she reached behind the counter to get him the glass of water. Instead of being put off by her lack of interest, he appeared encouraged by it.  
  
“I just got to town and was wondering if you might want to show me around? It seems like a great city.”  
  
She slid the water across to him. “No.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Well, perhaps you can tell me some of your favourite spots? It would be great to have an insider’s perspective.”  
  
She watched him blankly. He didn’t appear deterred and she glanced at his table again, only to find the father watching her curiously. He barked at his eldest son and the teen returned to the table. Buffy felt them both watching her as she served a couple of tables and decided to take her break before she’d have to serve them again. The other waitress covered—she’d already forgotten her name—and Buffy stepped out into the back alley. She felt the presence, more than heard it, and she spun in time to see a knife heading for her. She blocked. The father stepped back, arms at his side, and tilted his head.  
  
“It was you. I saw you take out a vampire last night.”  
  
Buffy shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
She tried to move around him but he sidestepped in front of the door.  
  
“I just want to be left alone.”  
  
“Where is your family?” Buffy froze and when her eyes met his, he sighed. “Look, why don’t you come with us? You’ve obviously been trained for this lif-“  
  
“I don’t want this life!” she ground out. “Any of it! I just want to be left alone!”  
  
He sighed and handed her a card. She read the name ‘John Winchester’ scrawled underneath a phone number.  
  
“If you need help, call.”  
  
Buffy shook her head. “I won’t.”  
  
He walked inside and, by the time she returned, there was no sign of any of them. There was, however, a large tip and a hastily scrawled note to call if she needed help. She pocketed the lot and cleared the table. When she returned to her apartment later that day, she found the card and note in her pocket. She was tempted to throw them away but found herself tucking them away with the things from her old life. Like her jacket and weapons, maybe one day she’d need it.


End file.
